Behind Harry Potter
by SilentStar11th
Summary: On of my views on Harry Potter, of how the story secretly went, behind the lines... :'


My story starts with Voldedore, but this was over very quickly because Voldemort broke up with Dumbledore. After that Harry Potter was born, and Dumbledore heard the prophecy. Voldemort and Harry had indeed a connection, but their characters were so clashing that they never really crushed on each other. Dumbledore didn't know that and was still a bit angry at Voldemort for breaking up. That's why Dumbledore started stalking ("protecting") Harry.

Voldemort killed Harry's parents, because they were hunting him and his friends ("the deatheaters") and he really got sick of it. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort killed Harry's parents because Dumbledore saw them so often and Voldemort had to be jealous on them. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort probably was going to hunt on Harry too, so he hid Harry at some fat ugly muggles who were going to scare Voldemort like hell. He didn't care about Harry, as long as Harry belonged to him and not to Voldemort, everything was fine in his opinion.

That was when Voldemort actually noticed Bellatrix, while Bellatrix was loving Voldemort since hogwarts. Voldemort and Bellatrix went on a journey around the world, and Harry Potter grew up. Dumbledore made sure that Harry came on his school and Harry was immediately his special kid. To give Harry a reason to talk even more to him, Dumbledore cursed Voldemort and Professor Quirrel. He put Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrel's head. Voldemort was practically dead because he didn't had a body anymore and Quirrel wanted to amputate him, so they were going to steal the philophers stone to give Voldemort a new body.

Dumbledore wanted Voldemort and Harry to have a fight and he knew that Voldemort needed the philophers stone to have a normal life again, so he took the philophers stone to hide it "more safely" in his school. To make sure Harry would go search for the thing, he explicitly said that the third floor (where he hid the stone) was forbidden for everyone. Since Harry's ego was enormously because of knowing that he was the boy who lived, Harry didn't count himself as "everyone". Harry knew he was special, and if something was forbidden for everyone, it was recommended for him. Harry used his nerd "friend" Hermione to find out more about the philophers stone, and when he realised it was extremely wanted so it had to be protected with dangerous things, he took his "friends" with him to the third floor, so he had something to sacrifice when needed.

Luckily for Voldemort, he entered the room with the philophersstone before Harry did. But Dumbledore had thought about everything, and knowing Harry is extremely slow, he cursed a mirror to make sure Harry was the only one to get the stone out of it. In the end Harry and Voldemort fought, and Dumbledore was happy to find Harry wounded so he could give him more of his special care.

While Harry grew older, every year Dumbledore made a plan to get Voldemort to his school. Also, Dumbledore invited Harry in his room more and more while he became older. Harry and Dumbledore got a special relationship, and however Dumbledore originally wanted to use Harry to get Voldemort back, he really loved Harry. Dumbledore decided to offer his apologies to Voldemort, and Voldemort accepted them. Voldemort suggested a double date, and Dumbledore agreed. Both Bellatrix and Harry didn't really wanted to go, Bellatrix because she hates everyone in the world except Voldemort, Harry because he learnt to hate Voldemort, and so he did. Still they went doubledating, as in the following picture.

Soon after the double date Dumbledore committed suicide because he was broken by his love for both Harry and Voldemort. But just a while before his death Dumbledore made up a plan to make sure he would meet Voldemort and Harry in heaven. He told Harry all Voldemort's secrets, to make sure Harry could kill him. Dumbledore knew that Harry wouldn't ever be strong enough to kill Voldemort without killing himself, so his plan seemed waterproof. There's just one thing he forgot, Harry's ego. When the final battle between Harry and Voldemort begun, (listen up now, this is the real story!) Harry only said "EXPELLIARMUS" and he assumed that Voldemort was dead. This wasn't so, and Voldemort sighed and went back to Bellatrix. Harry and Voldemort lived happily further, but then J.K. Rowling came. Harry went to Rowling and threatened her, to make sure the books would end like Harry liked it to be: Harry winning. But this actually isn't true, ALWAYS REMEMBER: VOLDEMORT WON. Harry committed suicide when he found out how babies are made at age of 32.


End file.
